


【JayTim】You're The Daddy

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Crying Tim Drake, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, First Time Deepthroat, Gentle Daddy Jason Todd, Gentle Dom Jason Todd, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Overwhelmed Tim Drake, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Service Top Jason Todd, Tender Sex, Top Jason Todd, watersport
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 在Tim意外於家庭聚餐時，讓家人們知道了他和男友的情趣後，他決定不再叫Jason為Daddy。After Tim had accidently called Jason Daddy in front of his family, he decided not to call his boyfriend 'Daddy' again.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 27





	【JayTim】You're The Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ Who's the Daddy後續，可以不看前文，不影響

要說Tim Drake是否有對Jason Todd感到生氣的話，老實說他並沒有生氣，只有說不清的尷尬，這比他當時第一次喊Jason為Daddy更尷尬。他可是剛才被全家人知道自己和他男朋友的情趣，他打算去研發令人失去部份記憶的科技，對對對，就像Men In Black的那種。總而言之他現在連想假裝自己不存在的心都有了，而肇事者正在他的安全屋裡笑得一臉得意，把他的尷尬視若無睹。

「別笑了，Jason，我覺得這比我第一次喊你Daddy更尷尬。」Tim把頭埋在枕頭裡，彷彿這樣就能隔絕剛才發生過的事情一樣，然而這只讓男人笑得更開懷。「我不想再發生這樣的事情。」雖說因為話被悶在枕頭裡，可是Jason還是可以聽到對方說的話，男人的手在Tim的後背上遊走，安撫這位尷尬到不行的男生。

Tim大概是想到了甚麼，猛然把頭抬起來，認真地瞪著Jason。「我決定以後不叫你Daddy了。」語畢，Jason的動作停住了，挑起一邊眉頭：「你指的是甚麼？」Tim坐起來，嚴肅地向男人分析：「如果我停止這樣喊你，那麼很自然地，你也不會回應我，那麼他們也會忘記這件事情。」Jason看著Tim頭頭是道的分析，他不住寵溺地笑著搖頭。那個最聰明的鳥寶寶，在戀愛這種事情上竟然如此沒有邏輯，說實話他覺得這樣的Tim特別可愛。

「OK。」Jason的坦然讓Tim愣一愣，他沒有想到男人這樣就答應他的想法，他本來以為對方會反對他的話，可是只是這樣就可以了？男生有點猶豫地開口：「OK？真的OK？」當然對於Jason來說這並不OK，他早就習慣Tim喊他Daddy，雖說他不是Tim的Sugar Daddy，嚴格來說Tim大概比他富有，但是他喜歡照顧他的男生。

他知道Tim沒有發現自身的變化，可是他理所當然地把男生的轉變都收進眼底。Tim變得越來越依賴他，也開始會向他不其然地撒嬌。男生固然在外人面前不會表露出這種反應，可是在只有他倆的時候，相比他們交往開始之時，他變得更聽話而且依靠Jason。這大抵和Jason總是監督他作息飲食有關，有時要是Tim沒有聽話的話，他也會打男生的屁股以作懲罰。

「OK。」Jason在Tim額上親了一口，然後便轉身躺在他身邊。Tim沒有意識到自己的眉頭皺了起來，跟隨著Jason的動作躺下來，把腦袋擱在男人的臂彎上，側著頭看向對方。「我以為你會反對？」男人只是得意地看向他，嘴角勾出一個自信的笑容：「反正就算想戒掉，在做的時候你不還是會喊我Daddy嗎？」Jason看著Tim的臉頰不知是羞是惱地紅起來，嘴巴張開，又合起來。

「不，我不會在做的時候再喊你Daddy了。」Tim最終還是把這話說出來，似乎是想要說服Jason，卻更像要說服自己一樣。Jason不置可否地聳聳肩膀，可是嘴角卻與之不同地揚起一個更高的笑容：「要來試一下嗎，寶貝？」Jason一下翻身便把Tim壓在身下，男生的手抵在Jason的臉龐上，但沒有推開他，相反只是用兩條修長的雙腿交叉環在Jason身後，把他拉得更近。

「Try me, Mr. Todd.」Tim抬起頭輕咬Jason的下唇，伸出舌頭勾引似地舔過男人的薄唇，眼睛絲毫不掩飾渴望的情慾。Jason低頭親上Tim已經開啓的唇瓣，舌頭滑到那濕熱的口腔中，和男生柔軟的舌頭交纏。他們的氣息隨著親吻逐漸升高，舌頭的交纏很快便無法滿足二人，他們腦海中只有想和對方糾纏的慾望。

Tim的雙腿把Jason纏得更緊，稍微抬起屁股，貼在男人的胯下，主動地用已經半硬的性器蹭上男人的陽具。後者配合地用雙手放到Tim的屁股上，把他捧得更高，然後色情地揉搓兩片富有彈性的股瓣。Jason吸吮男生粉色的下唇，又不知足地再次掠奪Tim的氣息，再次親上那柔軟的嘴巴，這次連親吻也添上情慾。男人的舌尖靈巧地滑過Tim的上顎，滿意地感受男生瞬間放鬆下來，舒服地悶哼數聲。

身下的Tim用雙手抓住Jason的寬肩，把自己的身體交給對方，感受男人因長期握著槍械而起的厚繭的手，探進他的褲子裡，蹭過他的屁股，終於把他的褲子和內褲脫下來，Tim自主地把身上衣服脫掉，毫不在意地把它扔到地上，因為他知道他的Da...Jason會把衣服收好。

「你真棒，Baby Bird。」Jason著迷地用嘴巴自男生的下巴，親過他的下顎、脖子、肩膀，還有胸腔。雖然身為義警，Tim的身上不多不少都留有深淺不一的疤痕，但Jason從來也不認為這是個問題，那只讓男生散發著一種和外表不盡相稱的強壯和性感。男生在剛開始和Jason發生性關係的時候，曾經為此覺得自卑。可當時Jason一次又一次親吻他每一個傷疤，讚美他，直至Tim接受身上的傷疤，他也沒有停止讚美他的寶貝男孩。

與其說Jason是在親吻Tim的身體，更多的似是舔弄和啃咬對方。他喜歡在Tim的身上留下屬於自己的記號，他的寶貝男孩是他的，理應佈滿他為他烙下的吻痕。「你嚐起來真好，Timmy。」他喜歡讚美Tim，喜歡讓Tim知道，他對Jason而言有多美好。有時候男人甚至希望Tim可以從他的眼中看向他自己，讓他知道他有多愛惜他。

他可以聽見Tim的喘息聲變得更重，從很開始的時候，Jason已經知道Tim有多喜歡被誇獎，而他也不會吝嗇讚賞他的好男孩。「Jay......Jay......」男生的聲音早就無法掩飾他的情動，當Jason吻上他胸腔前粉色的乳首，溫熱的大手也撫上Tim早已硬起來的陰莖，幾乎是同時發生般，Tim的喘息聲馬上拔高，性器也彈了一下。

Jason先是含著小巧的乳首，一邊吸吮，一邊用靈活的舌頭來回掃弄，感受乳頭緩慢地在他的嘴巴裡挺立起來。耳邊傳來Tim舒服的哼聲，男生身上每個地方都敏感不已，不知道是因為他自身原因，還是因為觸碰他的人是Jason。當然在Jason眼中看來，只可能是因為後者。

男人也不放過手中的性器，他握著堅硬，上下來回套弄，姆指在龜頭上打轉，刻意掃弄過最敏感的馬眼。「Jason......啊...」Tim的手抓在Jason的短髮上，不會用力得讓男人感到疼痛，足以讓對方知道自己有多興奮。他感覺到被Jason觸碰的每一處，都因為對方的撫弄而變得灼熱不已。

「我喜歡你這樣喊我，只有我能讓你這麼舒服，是嗎？」Jason說話時的氣息全打在他已經挺立的乳尖上，搔癢的感覺讓男生不住扭動腰身。他胡亂地點點頭，在喘息的同時回應著對方的話：「是的...嗯.......啊...只有你......Jason，Jason......摸摸另一邊......啊...」Tim挺起胸膛，好讓對方可以用閒著的另一隻手觸碰被忽略的乳首。

Jason沙啞的低笑讓Tim無法自控地打了個顫抖，這不公平，當他只能被對方任意享用的時候，他的男朋友仍然能發出那般性感的笑聲，身上的衣服還穿得整齊。怎麼Jason總能做到，無論甚麼時候都這麼辣？Tim偏偏每次都沉淪在Jason這個人的一切。

也許Tim有那麼一點沒有安全感，當Jason比他堅碩得多的身軀籠罩在他的身上時，他定會因此而感到安心和溫暖。男生垂下眼，看著Jason的嘴巴在挑逗他一邊乳首，粗糙的指腹則在按壓另一邊乳頭，偶爾還拉扯那顆敏感的小珠，一手還握著他開始滴出前列腺液的陰莖。這色情的景象讓Tim羞紅了臉，快感正在往小腹匯聚。Jason總是讓他非常舒服，而且就算已經做了無數次，他仍然會因為Jason的疼愛而可恥的特別快地攀上高潮。

「Jason...Jay......啊...好舒服.....快要射了......啊...」Tim知道自己很快便要因為Jason而射出來，他扭動著身軀，不知是想要掙脫快感，還是想要更多。「你喜歡這樣是嗎？喜歡Daddy照顧你？」Jason刻意伸出舌頭，好讓Tim可以看到自己舔過他乳首的樣子。因為被玩弄得舒服不已的乳頭，早就變得紅腫。

Tim看著在自己胸前抬眼看著他的Jason，對方嘴角的壞笑讓他的心漏了一拍，舌頭色情而緩慢地舔過紅腫的乳尖，那雙湖水綠的眼睛中只有無盡又赤祼的情慾和佔有欲，他情難自禁地點點頭。男生僅存的理智知道Jason在引誘自己喊他Daddy，Tim很了解他男朋友的性格，可是只是點頭回應，不說出「Daddy」一詞的話，那也不算服輸，對吧？

「Good boy, Timmy. 好孩子會有甚麼？」雖然Jason沒有得到想要的答案，但他現在還不急於讓Tim呼喚他Daddy。畢竟這只是性愛中的小情趣，更重要的是給予對方的快感。Tim乖巧地回應男人的話：「獎勵......啊...會有獎勵......」從他拔高的語氣，Jason便知道他快要高潮了，所以他的手有節奏地加速套弄，姆指不忘劃過馬眼。

「對，現在高潮吧，Timmer。當Daddy的好寶貝，射出來。」Jason沙啞的聲音引導著Tim，湖水綠盯住男生的臉蛋。Tim弓著腰身，暗藍緊閉，微啓的粉唇吐出甜蜜的呻吟，順著男人如同命令的話射出來。溫暖的白濁散落在他的肚皮上，更多的是落到Jason的手上。就算他不喊Jason為Daddy，也不代表他遺忘了應有的禮貌：「啊......謝謝...嗯......」

看到Jason毫不羞恥地舔過他的液體，男生忍不住別過臉，感覺到心跳正加速。「好孩子，嚐起來總是那麼好。」把男生的味道全舔掉後，Jason再次親上Tim的嘴巴。Tim可以嚐到Jason充滿了自己的味道，這有點不好意思，可是他只要男人的親吻。

「Jason......」Tim喜歡Jason每次在親吻他的時候總是想要把他吞噬似的，不只是他的舌頭，男人甚至會用上他的牙齒，不輕不重地輕咬Tim的唇瓣，他每次都會說被他親得嘴巴又紅又腫的Tim，看上去真的更漂亮。Tim從來不覺得自己有多漂亮，他既沒有Dick的美麗，又沒有Jason那麼強壯，也沒有Damian的異國感。

更多時候，他只覺得自己是個普通的宅男。可是Jason的讚美一直累積，現在的Tim仍然不認為自己好看，可是似乎也沒有他想的那麼差？Tim的雙手摟在Jason的身後，把對方往自己身邊拉得更緊，感覺到男人勃起的下身抵在他的大腿間。

Tim的手探到Jason的身下，果不其然聽到對方的低吼，吸吮Tim嘴巴的力度也逐漸加快。男生閉著眼，讓男人掠奪他的呼吸。「May I suck your cock please, daddy？」習慣的稱呼終於脫口而出，可是他們從一開始就知道Tim堅持不了多久，特別是當他們在床上的時候，不過Jason也沒有笑話他，始終他早就知道Tim會喊他Daddy。

「當然，我的寶貝男孩。」Jason自Tim的身上讓開，後者因為突然失去的體溫而無意識地皺起鼻尖，他喜歡Jason緊緊地把他包裹的溫暖。可他知道如果他要含著對方的大肉棒，這樣也是無可厚飛的事情。在Jason翻過身坐在床上的時候，Tim馬上爬到男人的胯間，對方已經把健壯的雙腿分開，好讓男生可以窩在他的胯間為自己口交。

在Tim把他褲子脫掉的同時，Jason把自己的上衣脫掉，露出精壯的身軀，他把枕頭放放到床頭的木板上，好讓自己的後背可以靠著它。他不會錯過Tim給他表演，他喜歡看見對方純淨的樣子，卻做著下流又色情的事情，那每每讓他更興奮。

Tim沒有仔細思考為何Jason的臉上會勾起一邊嘴角，他的注意力全在那根將會讓他爽得要命的大肉棒上。為了先讓Tim達到高潮，Jason沒有多加理會自己同樣需要注意的陽具，現在他才察覺自己早就硬得發痛。

Jason沒有催促Tim的動作，反倒看著對方的粉舌舔過自己紅腫的嘴巴，暗藍色的雙眼緊盯他的性器，似乎嚥了口唾液。Tim的手握著他的陰莖，先是閉在傘狀上親一口，鼻腔馬上傳來色情的腥羶味，這只讓Tim的慾火燒得更旺。他伸出小截舌頭舔過滲出透明液體的龜頭，男人抽一口氣的呼吸聲無疑讓Tim得到鼓勵。

他側過頭，舌頭不急不忙地來回舔弄粗大的莖身。他知道Jason的目光一直放在他身上，而他會好好表現給他的Daddy看，畢竟這可是好孩子應該做的事情。所以他抬眼看著Jason，然後張開嘴巴，把舌頭伸出來，用碩大的龜頭在自己的舌頭上來回拍了數下。看到Jason如狼似虎的目光後，Tim才嘟起嘴巴含住傘狀，一點點把碩大含進嘴裡。

男人終究忍不住把手指插進Tim的髪絲中，換著是以往和他人一夜情的經驗，Jason可能已經毫不猶豫地操那陌生人的嘴。但這是Tim，他的鳥寶寶，他的寶貝男孩，他絕對不會那麼粗魯地對待他。就算是Tim第一次為Jason口交，也是男生主動提出，這感覺就像在褻瀆他純潔的寶貝一樣。可是在他看到Tim對此的害羞和期待時，他還是讓對方為他口交。

「你做得越來越好了，Baby。Taking Daddy's cock so well. Look so pretty when you have my cock in your mouth. 」Jason溫柔地手撫過Tim微長的頭髪，把男生散落在臉蛋前的髪絲撥開。他看著含著他肉棒的Tim，在聽到他的讚美後臉色變得更紅潤，映得他那雙暗藍色的眼眸更為動人。

Tim開始上下吞吐口中的巨物，熟悉的重量讓Tim更興奮，他必須把嘴巴張到最大才能含住男人的莖身。在來回吞吐的同時，Tim每次都比剛才要含得更深。這陣子Tim一直在努力嘗試為Jason深喉，每次口交的時候都在讓自己吞得更深，也努力放鬆自己的喉嚨。他不知道Jason有沒有發現自己的想法，無論如何他都沒有阻止自己。

他可以感覺到那碩大的傘狀已經抵在他的喉腔入口，男生再試探地讓龜頭頂在喉腔上。他要這樣做了，他要為他的Daddy深喉了！Jason是否會誇獎他呢？懷著緊張又興奮的心，Tim終於讓龜頭頂開他的喉管。他的喉嚨在痛，不過沒有他想像中的痛，完全在他可以接受的範圍內，所以他把陰莖含得更深。

「Fuck！」Jason感覺到陰莖正被緊緻的喉管包圍，他沒有想到Tim真的會為他深喉，而他完全不敢移動，生怕自己稍有動作便會傷害到Tim。男人看著Tim一點一點把他的大肉棒吞進嘴巴裡，直至整根沒入男生紅腫的嘴巴裡。Tim的鼻子已經觸碰到男人胯下捲曲的毛髪，嘴巴也能碰上那沉重的囊袋。

他這樣做得可以嗎？這有沒有讓他的Daddy自豪？

Tim抬起眼睛看向Jason，對方的眼睛滿是慾火，唇舌間吐出若有似無的低吼。雖然如此，但男人只是深呼吸一口氣，溫柔地掃過Tim的髪絲，沙啞但柔和地詢問：「你還好嗎？如果痛的話，你不用這樣做的，Timmy。」Jason在擔心他。這個念頭讓Tim全身都溫暖起來，只因對方的擔心。

他小心地把性器抽出來，注意到Jason看著陽具在抽出，在唇邊留下一道液體時，湖水綠的瞳孔瞬間收縮一下。Tim把Jason留在嘴角的前列腺液舔掉後，才開口說話：「我喜歡這樣，喜歡感覺到Daddy的大肉棒在我的喉嚨裡。」他聽見男人把拳頭攥緊的聲音，知道對方因為自己的說話已更興奮。

「你喜歡嗎，Daddy？喜歡我深喉的樣子？」他的喉嚨生痛，可是他並不覺得有一點難受，相反卻喜歡由對方帶給自己的痛楚。當男人的大手撫過他的髪絲時，Tim不由自主地瞇起眼睛，享受男人給予他的觸碰。「我不只喜歡，我 _ **愛**_ 你的一切。可是你確定你真的還好嗎，Baby Boy？」他永遠要不夠Jason的讚美，他為此而飢餓不已。

「是的，Daddy。現在我可以繼續嗎？」Tim刻意抬起屁股，壓下腰身，他知道他的男友會懂得他的意思。「Sure, take what you like, babe.」確定了Tim的想法後，Jason沒有再阻止對方，低下頭在Tim的嘴巴上親一口，便把放在床頭的潤滑油拿過來。

Tim意猶未盡地舔濕唇瓣，又再讓自己含著對方的碩大，那屬於男人的腥羶氣味讓情不自禁地哼了聲。男生再次盡可能張大嘴巴，把整根性器吞進喉嚨裡，然後整根吐出來，再讓它整根沒入在嘴巴裡。等他習慣陽具在喉嚨的感覺後，他幾乎是讓對方的大肉棒操弄自己的嘴巴。

Jason在享受男生服務的同時，他也沒有閒下來，他先把潤滑油擠到自己的指尖上，兩指互相磨擦，細心地把冰冷的液體捂熱。雖說他們性愛頻繁得男生可以一下便容納兩根指頭，而Jason也知道Tim喜歡這刺痛感，但是他每次都會好好地為男生擴張，以防他心愛的寶貝男孩因為自己的魯莽而受傷。

他看著幾乎是窩在自己胯下的男生，正不知害羞地抬著屁股輕晃，在心底暗自咒罵一句，便用手往Tim的股間伸去。一直沒有得到注意的後穴無意識地收縮，想快點有東西插進去填滿他的小穴。Jason的食指先是放在穴口，感覺Tim的貪婪地瞬間用後穴夾住了他一小截指尖，他才慢慢地把食指推進那熟悉的溫暖中。

男生馬上在喉嚨中舒服地哼了一聲，氣息打在男人被夾緊的龜頭使Jason不住低吼，Tim馬上抬起眼看向對方。如果他可以看到自己現在的模樣，他會明白為何口中的巨物會脹得更大。Jason看著他的寶貝男孩為了給他深喉，紅腫的嘴巴嘟著，暗藍的眼眸蒙上一層名為「情慾」的霧氣，白嫩的臉蛋因為性愛而塗滿紅緋，灼熱的身軀泛起粉色。要是Jason的自制力差那麼半分，現在估計已經把精液射滿了男生的喉嚨裡。

「你讓Daddy很自豪，Pretty Baby Bird。」Jason的大手插進Tim濕潤的髪間，五指柔和地撫過頭皮。然而他在Tim股間的手卻不這般溫柔，食指開始在緊緻的後穴中來回地抽插。他用指腹按壓穴中能觸及的每一吋穴肉，感受嫩肉爭先恐後地夾緊他的指頭。 Tim把塞滿喉嚨的巨物抽出來，縱使他的喉嚨還帶著痛楚，可是他仍然開口說：「啊...謝謝Daddy......」話畢他才再次努力為對方深喉。

Jason也沒有浪費時間，先是加了一根指頭到他的體內，雙指在Tim的小穴中往左右兩邊擴張。他很清楚要是現在可以看見男生下身的話，他就能望到那暗粉的媚肉被自己糜爛，卻又貪心地把屁股抬得更高，搖晃著想要更多。他一邊聽著Tim即使在為自己口交仍然擋不住的呻吟，一邊用手指操弄他敏感的後穴。Jason能夠感覺到快感逐漸匯聚，他知道自己距離高潮也不遠，可是他喜歡再次先讓他的寶貝男孩先高潮，再射滿他的喉嚨和臉頰。

他很快又在男生的體內多添一根手指，他稍微壓下聲音，想要讓男生循著自己的聲線引誘他：「你覺得自己可以得到獎勵嗎，Timbers？」Tim看向Jason，慾望寫滿他的小臉，他毫不猶豫地點點頭，希望可以得到Daddy給他的獎勵。「Daddy也是這樣想的，Baby Boy。」Jason在說話的同時屈曲雙指，準確地撫上男生肉穴裡微突的敏感點。後者馬上舒服得夾緊大腿，屁股色情地在空中搖晃。因為突然其來的快感，Tim甚至不小心過於用力地把Jason的大肉棒吸得更深，一時間禁不住反嘔，可是固執的男生堅持不把陽具吐出，只是略微把它抽出一點，好讓自己可以正常呼吸。

當Jason聽到Tim難受的反嘔聲時，他下意識地頓了一下，低頭看向他的Tim。男生似乎是感應到他的目光，幾乎是同時抬起他那雙盈滿淚水的暗藍，紅腫的嘴巴仍然緊緊地包著男人的巨物。Jason看著Tim搖搖頭，雖然他不願意傷害男生，可是如果Tim確定自己沒有事情，可以繼續的話，那麼他也會相信和遵重他的意義。

男人伏下身在男生被汗水打濕的額角上留下一吻，不知是和自己還是男生說，喃喃自語：「我該拿你怎麼辦，Tim。」語氣中寵溺卻是不容忽視，Tim嘟起嘴巴吸吮Jason的陰莖回應。Jason耐心地等待Tim重新適應口中的重量後，才再次開始手中的動作。

他的指腹每一下都擊中那敏感的小點，三指現在已經可以輕鬆地在那濕潤又鬆軟的後穴中來回抽插。「在Daddy射給你之前，好孩子是不會高潮的是嗎？」Jason看見Tim抽了下鼻子，垂著眼點點頭，這副帶著委屈的樣子讓他更想要沾污他的天使男孩。Tim感覺他自己快要受不住Jason的操弄了，他知道自己忍不了多久，可是Daddy已經說得很明白，他想要當Daddy的好孩子，他想讓Daddy一直看著他、照顧他。於是他更賣力地為男人口交，這次雙手也不再閒著，主動地按摩那沉重的囊袋，想讓Jason更快射給自己。

不負他的努力，他可以聽見Jason的呼吸聲變得更短促、更低沉，口中的性器開始變得更大，同時有節奏地跳動。Tim知道Jason快要射出來了，然而就算有心理準備，當男人在他的喉管射出來的時候，Tim渾身抖了一下。他別無選擇地感覺精液直接滑進來，當然就算可以選擇，他也想要乖巧地吞掉男人的味道。

Jason低吼著把精液射在Tim的喉嚨裡，他克制自己的慾望，強迫自己小心地把肉棒抽出，把剩餘的白濁射滿Tim的臉蛋上。看見Jason握著性器，Tim馬上張開嘴巴，好讓男人可以讓他清理乾淨。Jason就這樣看著Tim主動為他清理，Tim的臉上佈滿了精液，就連翹長的睫毛也被白濁沾上，色情的天使寶貝。男生的粉舌滑過敏感不已的馬眼，把沒有射乾淨的精液捲進嘴巴裡，似乎欲求不滿地想要更多精液。

Tim伸出舌頭，讓Jason可以看到自己把所有精液全吃掉後，才乖巧地說：「謝謝你，Daddy。」Jason用閒著的手把Tim臉上的精液刮下來，淫靡的把它們塗抹在男生被陰莖操弄得紅腫的唇瓣上，在看到Tim吸吮他的姆指時，Jason終於再次操弄Tim的身體。現在他不用顧忌自己的肉棒可能會傷害到Tim的喉嚨，Jason毫不留情地用三指抽插Tim的身體。

「啊...啊......Daddy...要射了......Daddy......啊...」Tim被後穴傳來的快感弄得無法再含著Jason的手指，可是男人絲毫不介意，他更想聽到Tim毫無阻隔的呻吟聲。「來吧，為Daddy射出來。」Tim再次在男人溫柔的命令下射出來，他的雙腿夾緊了Jason的手，大腿因為過多的快感而顫抖，上身無力地靠在男人的胯下。

Tim舒服連聲音也染上哭腔：「謝謝.....謝謝......Daddy...Daddy......Daddy......」他被操得有點語無倫次，可是Jason只感覺到無比的幸福，只有他可以聽到Tim甜美的呼喚和呻吟，只有他知道Tim的這個模樣，只有他。

他小心地把男生撈到自己的懷裡，讓自己可以緊抱還在高潮餘韻的Tim。「好孩子，一直是Daddy的好寶貝，Daddy很自豪。」Jason親吻Tim的臉，一聲一聲告訴他做得有多好，一次一次讓他知道自己因為Tim有多自豪。「你還想要嗎？」看著軟綿綿地躺在自己懷中的Tim，腦袋舒服地擱在他的肩上，雙手無力地環在他的腰上，就像一隻懶洋洋的小動物一樣，滿腹的愛意驅使他一直親吻他的寶貝。

「要。」Tim充滿鼻音的聲音讓Jason幾乎要發出低沉的咕嚕聲，男生的手探到身後，握著Jason已經再次硬起來的肉棒，插進自己的體內。Jason讓Tim按自己的速度來活動，在Tim完全地坐在他的肉棒之後，二人都不自覺舒服得呼出哼聲。

「Daddy......好大......啊......」終於得到完整的填滿，Tim感覺得到自己的後穴被撐到最極限，他喜歡被Jason填滿的感覺。無論做過多少次，Jason的碩大在剛插入的時候總會讓他感到如同電流的輕微刺痛，可Tim從來不討厭這種感覺，這每次都提醒他，他的男朋友到底比他大多少，讓他安心的Daddy。

Jason側過頭親吻仍然窩在自己頸窩間的Tim，在他的耳窩吐息：「是你太緊了，Baby Doll。」打在Tim敏感的耳窩上的氣息，使男生不住縮緊了後穴，把Jason的肉棒咬得更緊。Tim搖晃著屁股，輕聲細語：「動一動，Daddy，求求你動一動...啊......」Jason如他所願地捧著他的屁股，先是小心地向上抬起，又把他放回原位。如此來回數下之後，Jason抽插的幅度越來越大，每一下都讓龜頭頂到男生的敏感點。

「嗚...啊......舒服......Daddy...好舒服......」高潮過兩次的Tim本來就已經受不了再一次激烈的性事，可是他想要Jason，他渴望Jason帶給他的快感，更希望可以讓男人和他一樣舒服。 「你也讓Daddy好舒服，Baby Doll......」Jason的肉棒被Tim的後穴夾得很舒服，無論做過多少次，Tim的身體總是讓他如此著迷，他永遠要不夠他。無論是身體還是靈魂，只有Tim可以滿足他的飢餓。

縱使Tim仍然渴望這場性愛，可是他的身體已經開始沒有力氣。「Daddy...Daddy......啊...我們可以......啊...躺下來嗎......啊...那裡......啊...好棒......」Jason也很清楚這點，所以他抱著Tim，讓男生可以躺在柔軟的床上，他當然是把陰莖一直插在男生的屁股裡，沒有抽出過。

Tim的雙手無力地放在床上，身上唯有被Jason捧著的屁股是抬起來的。這個動作可以讓Jason可以更清𥇦看到Tim的媚態，他渾身泛紅，眼角還掛著情慾的生理淚水，緊緻的穴肉隨著Jason的抽插動作而被拉出，又抽回去。現在只有Tim的身上還沒佈滿他的吻痕這點，讓他不夠滿意，可是仍然不改Tim是他的寶貝男孩這點。

Jason伏下身，一邊啃咬Tim的頸窩和肩膀，一邊用力地抽插。「You're Daddy's perfect little fucktoy right? My beautiful Baby Doll.」快感的湧現和下流的說話讓Tim喵嗚一聲，他胡亂地點點頭，雙手環在Jason的後背上。雖然指甲修理得整齊，可是強烈的快感讓Tim不住在男人寬廣的背上留下幾道爪痕。

「Yes! I'm Daddy's little fucktoy. Ahhhh......Use me, Daddy......Ahhh...Yours......I'm yours.....ahhh....Daddy......Daddy.....Fuck me......」Tim幾乎已經不知道自己在喊出甚麼，他只想讓他的Daddy開心，還想讓Jason射滿他的身體。「Fuck，Tim。你這樣說的話，我很快會射出來的。」Jason在聽到Tim的說話後不住加快了抽插的速度。

「射給我......啊...Daddy......嗯...灌滿我.......想要......啊...」經歷過高潮的二人，很快又再次感覺到熟悉的快感自他們的脊骨湧上，流過他們全身。「你想要Daddy射進去？射滿你的子宮？」Tim的後穴開始痙攣，快感讓他無法好好思考，可是無論Jason給予他甚麼，他都想要擁有。

「啊...Daddy......射給我，啊......」Tim的嘴巴大張，猛然地吸入氧氣，Jason不留情地每次都擊中他的敏感點，渾身開始因為即將到來的高潮已顫抖。「好孩子，想要當Mommy嗎？想要為Daddy生個小寶寶嗎，寶貝？」Jason看向Tim被自己操得失神，嘴角不住流下來不及吞噬的唾液，暗藍色的眼眸被快感折磨得通紅，流下情慾的淚水。

「要...啊......嗯...當小寶寶的Mommy......啊...給Daddy...啊......生小寶寶......嗚...好舒服......Daddy......」感覺到Tim的後穴開始痙攣，Jason知道男生快要高潮，正如他一樣。「乖，現在高潮。」Tim尖叫著射出來，他修長的雙腿蹬直，趾頭捲縮在一起，在空中畫出一條完美的曲線。過盛的快感讓Tim不住翻過白眼，腦海中一片空白，手指陷在Jason的後背上。

然而剛才已經射過兩次的Tim已經無法射出多少，在射完白濁之後，淡黃色的水柱緊接著射出來。Jason的肉棒被Tim的小穴絞緊，快感再加上眼前愛人色情不已的模樣，終於使他把精液全數射在Tim的體內。

Tim失聲痛哭，對於他來說這太多了，這不是他第一次射尿，可是多少次他也會為此而感到抱歉不已。「嗚，Daddy......對不起......我不是故意而尿的......嗚......」Jason早知道他會為此事而哭泣，在第一次的時候，他不知道應該如何做，可是他現在早就知道應該如何應對了。

「噓......Timmy，沒有關係，你做得很好，你只是因為Daddy把你操得太舒服才會這樣，對嗎？」Jason抱緊Tim，在他的耳邊噓聲安慰，慢慢讓他的男生恢復理智。「嗚...對......」Tim難過地抽著鼻子，雙手環抱男人，好讓自己可以舒服地窩在對方的懷裡。「那麼你讓Daddy很自豪，就像平時一樣，總是讓我很幸福。」Jason的薄唇親掉Tim臉上的淚水，現在對方已經沒有再流淚，僅僅是抽著鼻尖，暗藍凝視著他。

「真的嗎？」Tim咬著下唇，生怕Jason只是在騙他。「當然，我從來不會騙你，公主。」Jason在Tim的額上留下一吻，感受男生開始平伏下來後，他才小心地把自己仍然埋在男生體內，那已經軟下來的肉棒抽出來，然後站起來，看著溫熱的精液馬上自Tim的腿間滑下來。

Tim突然抓緊了Jason的手臂，瞪大了雙眼：「Daddy你要去哪裡？別走！」語氣中的不安讓Jason心頭一軟，他蹲在床邊，掃過男生沾在額上的髪絲，以最輕柔的聲音安撫對方：「我不會離開你，別擔心。Daddy現在去放水，然後把你帶去洗澡，再換床單，最後回來睡覺，這聽起來如何？」Tim皺起眉頭看著他，認真地用還因為高潮而無法思考的腦袋考慮，最終只是說了一句：「不，我想現在和Daddy一起睡覺。」

他認真地撒嬌的樣子讓Jason不住在內心笑了，他的男生總是沒有意識到他對自己的依賴和撒嬌。「來吧，當個好孩子，不然明天你又要抱怨沒有清理乾淨而鬧肚子了。」Tim咬著口腔的一小塊肉，縱使他已經累透，可他知道Jason說的話很有道理。「那你要把我抱過去嗎？」他的妥協使Jason臉上掛起一個燦爛的笑容，而恰好是Tim最喜歡的笑容。

「當然。」Jason靠上前親吻Tim的嘴巴，然後大步地走到浴室裡把水注滿浴缸，調整水溫之後，便把已經昏昏入睡的Tim抱到浴缸裡。在確保Tim不會沉到水中之後，Jason以最快速度把充滿性愛痕跡的床單更換掉，回到浴缸裡，從男生的身後抱緊他。

他小心地把男生體內的精液弄出來，再仔細地替Tim洗澡，連頭髮也洗乾淨。Tim就這樣瞇著眼睛讓Jason打理一切，他太累了，而他知道男人會幫他搞定所有事情。雖說他想要現在就入睡，可是他會等待Jason和他一起在床上睡覺，而且也不會抱歉男人不讓他睡覺，畢竟他是個好孩子。

在為男生洗乾淨之後，Jason隨便且快速地沖洗過自己之後，先擦乾自己的身軀，再用毛巾把Tim擦乾身軀，把他裹到風筒前，將頭髮吹乾，這段時間Tim的眼睛一直沒有睜開過。終於他們都可以舒服地躺在床上時，Tim終於再也無法壓下睡意，迷迷糊糊地轉過頭，艱難地睜開眼睛，讓自己可以對上Jason的薄唇上親了口，呢喃著：「我愛你，Daddy，晚安......」

「我也愛你，晚安了，Baby Boy。」感覺到Jason終於親上他的額角，說了晚安後，Tim終於放鬆地把頭轉回去。他舒服地在Jason的懷中調整位置，感受男人健碩的胸腔抵在他後背上，強而有力地起伏，而強壯的臂彎環在他的腰間，隔絕一切除了他以外的事情。因為這份安心，Tim禁不住笑著入眠。

畢竟，Jason就是他的Daddy。

**Author's Note:**

> 終於完成JayTim Daddy Kink！！！！哈！
> 
> 上年寫完Who's the Daddy的時候，還說JayTim的Daddy Kink不是特別中我，結果哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 沒有想到自己寫的JayTim Daddy Kink如此溫柔hhhhhhhhhh
> 
> 希望大家看得高興！


End file.
